


Glow in the Dark Stars

by StrawberryTea_png



Series: Tsukkiyama drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Other, Sad, i forgot how to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryTea_png/pseuds/StrawberryTea_png
Summary: Yams ✰> Tsukki!!! Are you ready for the training camp? Everyone here is so excited to see you again! (yes, even Kageyama). I can’t wait, it’ll be so much fun!!Tsukki ☾> yeah, I can’t waitYams ✰> I miss you!!(Read 11:30)Yamaguchi’s smile falters, just a little._Or: Tsukishima moves schools, and Yamaguchi slowly loses his best friend.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150907
Kudos: 6





	Glow in the Dark Stars

It’s been a while since Yamaguchi has seen the stars. That is, if you don’t count the glow in the dark stars littering his ceiling. He flicks his gaze up to them, taking in the shapes of the big dipper and Orion. He and Tsukki put them up when they were little, the day they promised they would always be there for each other. Yamaguchi realizes it’s a while since he’s seen Tsukishima. Ever since he transferred schools, Tsukishima has been more and more distant, always too busy to hang out or talk for more than ten minutes. 

It’s fine. It’s not like they aren’t friends anymore. 

***

Yamaguchi bounces the volleyball towards the wall, catching it every time it rebounds. They have a training camp in a few weeks. Tsukishima's school will be there, and Yamaguchi is ecstatic. He can’t wait to see his best friend again. 

Yams ✰  
> Tsukki!!! Are you ready for the training camp? Everyone here is so excited to see you again! (yes, even Kageyama). I can’t wait, it’ll be so much fun!!

Tsukki ☾   
> yeah, I can’t wait 

Yams ✰  
> I miss you!!  
(Read 11:30)

Yamaguchi’s smile falters, just a little. 

***

Hinata sprints off the bus when they arrive. It’s only been a few hours, but Yamaguchi wonders how he could still have that much energy. He sees Hinata wrap Nekoma’s setter (Kenma, was it?) in a huge hug. Yamaguchi scours the crowd, searching for those blonde curls he’s so familiar with. Tsukishima stands in the back, staring at his phone and avoiding the crowd. Yamaguchi steps forward towards him, a smile on his face, 

“Tsukki!! Hi!”

Tsukishima acknowledges him with a slight nod, 

“Yamaguchi,”. 

Yamaguchi opens his mouth to speak, and Tsukishima’s phone goes off. He takes one glance at it and walks over to Kuroo instead. 

Yamaguchi closes his mouth and stands there by himself. 

They don’t talk again for the rest of the camp.   
***

Yamaguchi opens his chat with Tsukishima on his phone. He scrolls through the chat log, looking for the last time they had a full conversation since he left Karasuno. Tears prick at his eyes. His hands start to shake and he curls in on his side. Tears fall smoothly down his face as he silently cries. He doesn’t understand what he did. The tears don’t stop. He lays there until he falls asleep. 

He messages Tsukishima two days later, asking how he’s doing. 

He doesn’t get a response until three days later. 

***

Yamaguchi’s checking his phone. It’s still pretty early in the day, yet he’s already on his way to volleyball. He stops as he opens Tsukishima’s story. 

On it, there's a picture of Kuroo labeled as his best friend. 

Yamaguchi’s heart sinks a little. 

He’s just being irrational. Tsukki can have a different best friend and he and Tadashi can just be normal friends. 

Yamaguchi just feels tired. 

***

A few days later, Yamaguchi notices something.

He’s been removed from Tsukki’s following. 

Tadashi feels himself break into pieces. It’s been more than a month since he last heard from Tsukishima. He can’t help but wonder what he did wrong. His hands shake as he feels his eyes glaze over with tears. 

***  
That night, Yamaguchi ventures outside. It’s the first time in a long time he’s been able to see the stars. They illuminate the tears covering his cheeks and the silence brings attention to his strangled hiccups. Somewhere inside, glow in the dark stars hit the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is my first fic in a WHILE oh boy, so it's not the best. Anyways, thanks for reading!!
> 
> I don't actually dislike Tsukki this much, I just wanted to write something sad.


End file.
